


The tantalizing clansman

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny are talking about rebirth and cargo pants. In one conversation. </p><p>Written for 1 Million Words: Word of the day - pugnacious</p>
            </blockquote>





	The tantalizing clansman

**Author's Note:**

> No surprise: Non-native english-speaker. Corrections are very welcome!

"So, you see me as a scottish clansman, Danno?" Steve whispers softly at Danny's ear.

"Huh?"

"Grace told me what you said after our phone call. I think it was "Goddamn rebirthed pugnacious pigheaded son of a scottish warrior clan. Put your kilt on and go back to the highlands..."

"Oh, yeah. That's right. Exactly. These were my words."

"Turns you on, Danno? A little bit? Me, wearing a kilt?"

"So, they wearing no underwear. A naked Steve is always a good thing."

"You would love this, huh? Open access to my cock every time you want. No Cargo pants anymore, no zippers. Just Steve."

"Yeah. Sounds great. Shall I buy you a kilt?"

"No. I will tantalize you with cargo pants zippers as long as I'm living, Danno." Steve grins.

"I hate you, you pugnacious pigheaded son of a scottish warrior clan."

"It's okay, as long as you let me fuck you."

"Yeah. But only because your tantalizing is so damn hot in every single way, clansman."


End file.
